yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Frog
Frogs are a series of cards identified by having "Frog" (ガエル) in their name. "Frog the Jam" is excluded since its Japanese name uses a different spelling of Frog (カエル). They are all WATER Aqua-Type monsters, making them the first Archetype of WATER attribute and Aqua-Type. They debuted in the Cybernetic Revolution pack. Though weak, Frog cards can unleash devastating effects that include rapid summoning, the option to increase their ATK or protect themselves from destruction, or wiping out all cards the opponent controls. Many Frog cards are very low in level, which makes them benefit from "Wetlands" as well as cards such as "Gravity Bind". Another card that is helpful in a Frog deck is "One for One" from the Raging Battle set, which will allow you to get "Substitoad" onto the field faster, so you're not wasting a Normal Summon or Set to get "Substitoad" out. With the addition of Light of Destruction, Frogs are even more powerful with "Froggy Forcefield" to counter attacks, "Substitoad" to get out more Frog monsters and prevent them from being destroyed in battle, "Unifrog" able to make direct attacks, and "Wetlands" powering up most Frogs a considerable amount. Stardust Overdrive has bought an a additional Frog: "Swap Frog". The set also has the spell card: Moray of Greed this lets you draw three cards by sending two water monsters from your hand to your deck. "Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord" is the perfect protection for these Frogs. Playing Style Frog decks uses the Field Spell Wetlands that will increase the ATK of all level 2 or lower Water Aqua monsters by 1200. You can use T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (Which will also give you 2 more) or stalling Frog cards like Substitoad along with Dupe Frog or Flip Flop Frog and Treeborn Frog to defend in order to build up combos. For example, T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s can power up your Beelze Frogs to 2100 ATK, a pretty high attack for a level three monster. Since Frogs are all low- level, you can use cards that benefit from this, like Pride of the Weak or Graceful Revival. Also remember that Frogs have an unlimited amount of monster milling due to Substitoad. Big Wave Small Wave can be useful for bringing out Des Frog form your hand. Water Hazard is another powerful Spell that can allows you to Special Summon frogs from your hand. Frog OTK Decks A possible OTK is to Tribute Summon Des Frog when at least 2 T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s are in your graveyard, then use Des Croaking to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and the attack for 5700 damage with the 3 Des Frogs. It is very possible to OTK this way, especially if you have at least two Beelze Frogs on the field, which will make a total of 9900 damage. To summon Des Frog you may need to stall, so use Treeborn Frog, Froggy Forcefield, and other good defense and tribute-material cards. Also, you can use Scapegoat along with Substitoad. Offer three tokens for Des Frog, followed by Des Croaking. Then offer the last token and Substitoad for 2 Submarine Frogs which gives a combined form of 8100 attack which is just enough for a OTK. Together with Wetlands there is an additional 2400 attack which increases the total to 10500 for a mass OTK. D.3.S. Frog works great with the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Polymerization; Tribute Summon 1 Des Frog and get your other two. Then, use a Des Croaking and attack with the 3 Des Frogs. Finally, use Super Polymerization and attack with D.3.S. Frog for a One Turn Kill Frog Beatdown Decks Keep in mind that, into a Beatdown deck, Wetlands is much more important than into a OTK deck. Make sure you use 3, and at least one Terraforming. Not drawing Wetlands can be a huge problem. Using Flip Flop Frog is also crucial, as you can easily clear the field every turn as long as he's not destroyed, and can also be a powerful beatstick with Wetlands. Ancient Prophecy also added some great new support for low level water monsters including Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord to prevent your frogs from being destroyed by any means. This is particularly useful against Lightning Vortex, Mirror Force and Torrential Tribute. Also, Moray of Greed, while a powerful card, is skippable as it's better to use Pot of Avarice. Since a combo of 2 Dupe Frogs or a Dupe Frog and a Substitoad essentially renders your opponents attacks completely useless, your main worry is monster destruction. It is therefore essential to include cards to negate this, such as the aforementioned Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord or Destruction Jammer from the Light of Destruction set. If you want to incorporate Synchros, Junk Synchron works well as almost all frogs are level 2 or lower, but Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier is one of the best tuners for Frogs. Not only is he the strongest monster affected by Wetlands, he also has a powerful stalling effect. You can easily summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier using Cryomancer and a Mother Grizzly or two of any level two monster. Finally, it should be noted that a Frog deck is excellent at quickly filling the field with monsters thanks to its ability to lock down the opponents attacks. This makes it an ideal deck to include some very powerful monsters, as you will be able to easily summon even monsters requiring three tributes. Recommended Cards Monsters * Dupe Frog * Beelze Frog * Submarine Frog * Unifrog * Substitoad * Des Frog * Treeborn Frog * T.A.D.P.O.L.E. * Flip Flop Frog * Swap Frog Spells * Wetlands * Level Limit - Area B * Scapegoat * Lightning Vortex * Salvage * Terraforming * Des Croaking * Field Barrier Traps * Froggy Forcefield * Graceful Revival * Gravity Bind * Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord * Destruction Jammer * No Entry!! * Trap Stun Category:Archetype